The disclosure relates to a tape printer for performing printing on tape housed in a tape cassette, a tape print storage medium, and a tape cassette used in the tape printer.
Conventionally, a tape printer for creating a tape shaped label is known. In the tape printer, a tape cassette is configured in an attachable/detachable manner. This tape cassette houses a tape and a print ribbon as a print medium so that printing may be performed on the tape by using a thermal head. The tape may be any one of a plurality of types of tapes having different widths and structures, so that a plurality of types of tape cassettes are available that may house these tapes.
Recently, paper is recycled in many cases as people become more and more recycling conscious. In such a case, for example, if a tape or a label is pasted to a sheet of paper, the tape and the label need to be removed from the sheet of paper before it is taken out for recycling unless the tape and the label are also recyclable. The problem occurs such that recycling may not progress smoothly owing to the complicated labor. To solve such a problem, for example, a recyclable adhesive tape such as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2000-86986 is devised.
When a recyclable tape or label is used, if it is not known to an operator that it is recyclable, such a precious recyclable effect cannot be utilized. Therefore, for example, a recycle mark is currently printed on a separate sheet of paper of the label. Further, the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2000-86986 proposes to print a message of “This tape can be recycled” on the tape beforehand to indicate that the tape can be recycled.
For the same reason as in the case of an adhesive tape, recyclable tape is used in the above-described tape printer in order to promote recycling.